The riding mower is a useful device for mowing large areas of grass and weeds during the spring, summer, and fall. Most riding mowers have an open cab. In other words, the rider is exposed to the elements while mowing. Thus, the rider is exposed to the sometimes intense heat of mid-summer as well as the damaging ultraviolet light associated therewith. In fact, increased awareness of the problems associated with ultraviolet light have led people increasingly to protect their skin. A useful solution to the problems of both intense heat and damaging UV light is to mount an umbrella to the riding mower and above the rider.
A mounted umbrella or shader however presents a significant problem for the rider. It limits his ability to drive the mower under lower branches and the like. If the umbrella or its shaft strikes the branch or limb, either the umbrella or the limb is damaged. Neither result is desirable.
A need exists for an effective shader for the rider of a riding lawnmower or similar open cab vehicle. Such a shader must be large enough to adequately protect the rider from the sun's heat and damaging UV rays. Such a shading apparatus must be easily attachable to a standard riding mower. Moreover, such a shading apparatus must be able to fall away from the rider should it strike a lower limb, branch or other obstacle. In falling away from the rider, the unit must not be damaged and must be easily repositionable above the rider.